Wilderness Wildside
by Rathen
Summary: Max is racing through the woods. She is the hunter AND the hunted. What's a girl to do? But, is everything as it appears?


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dark Angel! If I did, it would NOT have been cut short the way it was.**

**Wilderness Wildside**

The dense forest sped past her. Max pushed herself to keep going. She could still hear him behind her but she couldn't let him catch her, she _wouldn't_!

She had no idea where she was going. All Max knew was that she _had_ to find _him_! She had to get to him _before_ her pursuer could catch up. _He_ would help her, protect her, she knew he would, he had promised her.

Swerving recklessly to the right, Max dodged past the thick tree trunks trying to block her path. She felt the snarl rising up in her throat at natures attempts to thwart her but forced it back. She could not risk him hearing her. It wouldn't matter once she found _him_ but, until then, silence was the only ally she had.

"MAX!"

Max sighed in relief at the sound of _his_ voice and instantly changed course. Her entire body felt as though it was burning with the effort.

"MAX!" came _his_ voice again. "MAX! Where are you?"

Max forced herself not to call out, not when she could still sense her pursuer so close by. She twisted out of the way of a large trunk mere seconds before she would have smashed into it. She heard her pursuer struggling to keep up, his breathing ragged and his steps beginning to falter. She smiled to herself, laughing inwardly.

Bursting through the tree line, Max finally saw _him_! Her face erupted in to an enormous smile as she saw him spinning round to face her, his worried expression being overtaken by relief.

"There you are!" he half sighed half laughed.

Max surged towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as her legs instantly wrapped around his waist.

"Max?" his voice and sudden expression change gave away how confused he suddenly was. "Where are you clothes?"

Max pulled back from him slightly, without releasing her hold on him, and looked down at herself. Sure enough, she was wearing nothing but skin. Her mind briefly wondered when that had happened but was instantly silenced when she felt him trying to pry her away from him.

She growled.

He froze. His eyes shot to saucer wide as his mind finally realised what was going on.

Max slid her hand down between them and deftly unfastened his jeans, using her feet to help her shimmy the offending denim out of her way. Grasping his rapidly growing erection, Max pumped him a few times, getting him to full attention before twisting her hips.

They shared a gasping moan as she sank down on to his engorged shaft.

Their movements were frantic, each trying to keep their balance as they surged each other desperately towards completion.

Writhing against him, Max felt the much needed coiling begin to grow inside her. They both instantly growled lowly when he stumbled slightly, turning to deep satisfied purring when she felt the pressure of a tree trunk against her back. She yelped slightly when the bark bit into her back but almost instantly found some kind of fabric appear between her and the trunk. Her purrs intensified as the pressure grew, his thrusts now hitting that oh so amazing spot within her that others before him had constantly failed to find.

Max threw her head back, a silent scream exploding from her lips as the pure pleasure of her orgasm engulfed her. She felt his shaft pulsing and his thrusts stutter as he erupted deeply within her, his scalding seed filling her completely.

Time seemed to freeze for several moments as they stood there, entirely lost in each other's gaze.

Reality slowly seeped back in to their little world, demanding their return. Max slowly pulled her body away from his, unable to hold back the slight moan as his softening shaft finally slipped back out of her. His slightly shaky hands remained on her waist, helping her down to stand on her slightly shaky legs.

Max felt her skin tingling all over, already longing for him to hold her again, to be so deeply connected once more, but she forced herself to take that much needed step away from him.

She watched, with growing disappointment, as he carefully replaced himself in his jeans and pulled the denim back up, covering him from her view.

A chilled breeze danced across her flesh, causing her to shiver slightly. He stepped towards her, reaching around each side of her. It was then that she realised that the fabric that had protected her from the tree bark was in fact his denim jacket. He helped her to slip it on properly before buttoning it up and helping her to step fully away from the tree.

A sudden crashing noise brought them both to full alert and as they turned towards it, Max saw her pursuer stumbling his way out of the tree line, vines and other such things tangled around his legs.

She gasped as true reality finally hit her between the eyes.

Logan chuckled slightly as he pulled a vine out from around the knee of his exoskeleton. Keeping a tight grip of the scattered clothes he had found, he stepped free of the jumbled mess and made his way into the clearing.

"Hey Alec!" he smiled. "I see you got her to stop."

Alec smirked slightly as he glanced between Max and Logan. "Yeah, she kinda had to. Running smack into to me and all."

Logan chuckled again, making his way over towards them. He held Max's discarded clothes out towards her and blushed slightly while explaining. "You dropped these."

Max, desperately fighting off a blush, grabbed the clothes, mumbled a thank you and dashed behind the large tree to get dressed. Her memory flashing with what she had just _done_ up against that very tree.

The conversation between the two men filtered over to her as she dressed.

"So, she just took off on you, huh?"

"Yeah. One minute she's saying she's too hot. The next…" Logan sighed. "…she was out the door before I even realised. I followed her, thinking she might be sick, but… she seems fine now."

Alec chuckled. "Guess streaking around in the forest is _one_ way to cool down."

Logan gave out a slightly uncomfortable chuckle of his own. "I guess. Thanks for helping to find her."

"No problem. Can't have her thrilling the locals. She'd give them a heart attack."

Logan released the same awkward chuckle again. "I suppose not."

"Thanks for calling me about it." Alec sounded serious in his statement.

Logan then sounded relieved. "Well, she's your girl now. Didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of her. I like my limbs intact."

Alec laughed then. "It's not your fault if she's taken up streaking."

Max tuned the rest of the conversation out as she fought to get her boots tied once more. By the time she came out from behind the tree, Logan was gone and Alec had that 'serious' look on his face.

"I thought you said you were gonna tell him?" he asked.

Max ducked her head slightly. "Sorry."

"Max," groaned Alec, shaking his head slightly. "You're the one who said you were sick of lying to the guy. It's time to end this."

"Are you sure that's what I said?" asked Max, coyly tilting her head to one side as a small smirk crept on to her features.

"What do you mean?" asked Alec, confusion clear on his features.

"I said I wanted the lies to end." replied Max, her smirked blossoming into a small smile. "I _never_ said anything about ending _us_."

Alec's face was the perfect definition of bafflement as Max slowly drew a finger down his chest. "After all, it's not every day a girl deliberately seeks out _one_ male while she's too 'hot'."

Alec's eyes were instantly back to saucer wide as her words finally began to register in his frazzled consciousness. "You mean…?"

Max grinned wickedly and took off into the forest once more, her voice carrying over the clearing as she darted towards the tree line. "Catch me if you can, _lover_!"

Max felt a thrill run down the entire length of her body when Alec's growl bellowed out across the clearing. The snapping of twigs told her he was already in pursuit but it was his answering words that made her steps falter and help him to gain vital ground on her.

"Oh, I think I can manage that, _Mate_!"

**The End**


End file.
